Libra
, Riviera |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =July 1 |nationality =Ylisse |faction(s) =The Shepherds |occupation(s)=Priest of Naga Member of the Shepherds |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 9: Emmeryn |class =War Monk |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Megumi Yamato English Cindy Robinson }} Libra is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Profile Libra is a saint and war monk of Ylisse with a calm and composed nature. Having grown up abandoned by his parents, Libra was left with a literal scar on his neck, as revealed by his supports with Nowi. Due to his painful past, Libra developed a distrust of people and even haphephobia, or fear of being touched. While the details of his past are never made explicit, it is heavily implied that Libra seeks to atone for it, first by becoming a priest to help others, and then by lending his strength towards Emmeryn's rescue. This prompted him to join the Ylissean clergy. Hearing of Emmeryn's impending execution, Libra and a group of his fellow clergymen head off to Plegia to rescue the Exalt. However, they are ambushed by the Grimleal along the way, where their numbers are depleted, leaving Libra as the sole survivor. He later arrives at Plegia Castle in Chapter 9, just as Gangrel is about to execute Emmeryn. Fighting through the Grimleal forces, Libra eventually encounters Chrom and requests to join his ranks to save the Exalt. After the war, Libra builds an orphanage and watches over the children under his charge for many years. He is courted by many women and men, and is said to be the incarnation of Naga. Personality Libra is a kind man who presents as stoic and patient, almost to the point of being oracular; as a result of this, he puts others at ease and is very trustworthy, having a motherly and caring disposition acting protective of those around him, though his support with Gaius shows that even he has limits, and when the he keeps praying to the gods for superficial and materialistic reasons, Libra loses his usual demeanor and becomes angry with him, though he forgives and is still willing to teach how to pray. However, Libra is also somewhat detached from others and himself, feeling that his being a priest is only a substitution for a real identity, compounded by what Tharja can only describe as a horrifying dark side; one that he tries to suppress and veil, but is able to disturb even the likes of her with it. Truly, his supports with Tharja reveals that he wants to erase all traces of his past due to the unpleasantry of it, so much so that he feels like he is being saved instead of cursed. Due to his reserved nature and lack of self worth, Libra somewhat hates who he is, revealing to Sully that he is empty inside, since while wanting to live a clergyman's life, be kind to everyone and praise the gods, at the same time, he believes that some part of him thinks that this type of life isn't what he really wants, while admitting to Maribelle that he had little faith for humanity until he saw her efforts for equality between nobles and commoners, claiming her words were "his salvation". As a result, he believes that he's a flawed human being whether regardless of his clergy, acknowledging to Gaius that fighting with the Shepherds means that he has to kill people and even if it's for the greater good, he isn't proud of these deeds. Even though he is often mistaken for a woman due to his androgynous appearance, Virion discovers he is a man with a masculine side to him, as Virion tends to pay attention to the tiniest details. His support with Cherche also showcases his rather eccentric thought process, wherein he attempts to speak to and befriend a mole, both to Cherche's surprise and, unfortunately, no avail. His support with Robin reveals that he is an extremely skilled artist and loves to paint, but never does requests and finds very little if any passion in his craft. In his religious devotion, Libra often prays to the gods, leaving him with scabbier knees than anyone in the group. In Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Recruitment Chapter 9: NPC, talk with Chrom. Libra will attempt to talk to Chrom himself if there are no enemies in range. Base Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |90% |40% |50% |55% |50% |45% |35% |40% |} Max Stat Modifers | 0 | +1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | 0 | +1 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' *Robin (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *Robin (Male) *Virion *Gaius *Libra's children Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Libra plays the role of a typical pre-promoted unit with the initial high stats, providing immediate strength, but gradually falling behind other healers. On higher difficulties, Libra is more liable to stay useful owing to his higher starting stats and the tougher enemies, provided he is given enough experience. Either way he starts very solid with balanced stats, both strength and magic stats allowing him to be effective whether he's laying enemies low with his axe or healing with Healtouch. Libra has average growths, most of which are around 50% aside from a strong 90% for health. While he proves bulkier and offensively stronger than Lissa or Maribelle in the War Cleric role, his level-up boosts can get awkward and inconsistent, and his lack of specialization is largely what will cause him to fall behind in later chapters of the main story. Nonetheless, continuing to train him to pick up Renewal at level 15 is a worthwhile endeavour, as the skill is useful for many of his classes AND can be excellent to pass on his children. Reclassing Libra has the choice of reclassing to a Mage or a Dark Mage. Both sets complement his naturally high magic, though unfortunately, they give him a very small pool of promoted classes: only four, owing to the overlap of Sage and Dark Knight. As all of his classes except for his starting class are magically-based, it's very worthwhile to pick up Magic+2 and Tomefaire from the Mage and Sage classes respectively, as they will raise his offences by a whopping +7 in any class but War Monk. The Dark Knight class forfeits Libra's ability to heal allies in exchange for access to swords, which Libra has little use for. However, visiting the class to pick up Lifetaker is worthwhile, as Libra is very hard to kill when combining this skill with Renewal, both of which allow him to recover 80% of his HP in a single turn. The Dark Mage skill tree grants several very useful skills for Libra, chief among them Anathema, a great support ability for any of his classes. Upgrading to a Sorcerer grants his only active damage-dealing skill in Vengeance, though its effectiveness is hampered greatly by the Lifetaker/Renewal combo; while risky, it is recommended to avoid running Lifetaker and Renewal alongside Vengeance, though Libra's access to Miracle from his base class provides him with a nice safety net for the risky (if potentially rewarding) tactic. A safer, if less offensively-potent tactic would be to run Tomebreaker alongside Lifetaker/Renewal, which turns Libra into a magic-soaking tank and effective magekiller. Ultimately Libra is perhaps best putting his magic specialization to good use as a Sage or Sorcerer, depending on whether you need him to run healing duty or focus more on offence via Dark magic spells like Waste and Mire. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Fetching Friar :''An Ylissean priest with a calming mien. His features are so lovely, he is often mistaken for a woman. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Steel Axe }} Axe |Skill= Wo Gùn Daylight }} Axe |Skill= Wo Gùn+ Daylight }} Skills Quotes ''Awakening'' :Libra/Awakening Quotes ''Heroes'' :Libra/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Libra - Fetching Friar : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra built after the war. People believed the kind, beautiful priest to be an incarnation of Naga, and he was courted by women and men alike. ; Libra and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Libra, above all else. ; Libra and Lissa : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and treated Lissa as one of their own. ; Libra and Sully : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. To this day, the children call Libra "Mother" and Sully "Boss". ; Libra and Miriel : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children were said to love Libra like a mother but flee in terror at the sight of Miriel. ; Libra and Maribelle : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. Sadly, Maribelle's sharp tongue and proud attitude rubbed off on the tykes, making them quite the handful. ; Libra and Panne : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and often pestered Panne to transform and give them bunny rides. ; Libra and Cordelia : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and respected Cordelia like an elder sister. ; Libra and Nowi : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. Nowi tried her best to take care of the children, but more often than not, they took care of her. ; Libra and Tharja : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The younger tykes were very fond of Tharja who feigned annoyance, but secretly enjoyed the attention. ; Libra and Olivia : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children especially loved Olivia's vibrant dances, which often filled them with glee. ; Libra and Cherche : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. Cherche was a natural mother to the children, who were also quite fond of her wyvern, Minerva. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Libra is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Libra is one of the signs of the Zodiac, representing the Scales. Riviera is an Italian name that means "river bank" or "coast". His romanised name 'Libera' means free. It is the feminine form of Liber. Libera was also an Italian goddess of wine while Liber was an Italian deity of fertility, however Libera was also byname of the wife of this god. http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Libera.html Trivia *Libra's official artwork and Cipher TCG appearance depicts him wielding the Bolt Axe. *Libra has similarities with Lucius. They are both monks/priests, are males, and are mistaken for being women in their supports with others (and even by players as well). They even look similar physically. *Libra's romantic supports with Cherche contradict his support with Gerome if he marries Cherche. He is shown to understand Minerva in their A-Support, however, he cannot seem to understand her in Gerome's A-Support. However, this is due to the fact that all children supports with their parents are generic. *Libra shares his English voice actress, Cindy Robinson, with Aversa. In Heroes, Cindy Robinson also voices as Hinoka and Peri, as well as Nuibaba in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. **He also shares his Japanese voice actress, Megumi Yamato, with Kjelle. *Libra is the only male character to be voiced by a female in the English version of Awakening. **He is also one of two playable male characters be voiced by a female in the English version of a Fire Emblem game. The other is Male Kana from Fire Emblem Fates. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters